


Cowboy Take Me Away

by LaTessitrice



Series: Echo Prompts [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Echo - Freeform, F/M, When there's so little fic for a pairing you have to write it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTessitrice/pseuds/LaTessitrice
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Uhm lol sexy times where Liz puts on max cowboy police hat and they experiment with handcuffs. I know Echo is soft but I have a feeling Max can be uhm rough and tumble when he wants to be lol thanksss





	Cowboy Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> I like Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy for a title but that’s not exactly what happens here…

The light’s on inside when Max get home from his patrol, which lets him know that Liz is here. She’s let herself in with the key he gave her, and there’s something about the thought of that, about the house being aglow against the desert night that makes it feel like he really is coming  _home_.

The first thing he does when he steps inside is hang his hat on the hook beside the door and head across to the kitchen counter to drop his utility belt onto it with a heavy  _clunk_. It’s a weight off, figuratively and literally, and his shoulders loosen, easing from the rigid posture he feels compelled to adopt during the day. There’s no sign of Liz, but he can feel her presence lingering, a calming influence after a tough day.

She must have heard him, because she comes padding out of the bedroom, barefooted on the tile, wearing only his sweatshirt. It hits her at mid-thigh and hits  _him_  near enough everywhere, but definitely between the thighs. 

“Hi,” she greets him, with a soft smile, but as he leans towards her for their customary kiss, she breezes past, looping around the back of the couch to grab his hat from its hook. Then she shoves it onto her head, stalking towards him with an exaggerated swagger. “Good day?”

“It’s getting better.” The hat looks good on her, though he thinks everything looks good on her. The combination of  _his_  sweatshirt and  _his_  hat is hard to beat, though. No jewelry, no make-up—no armor. That she trusts him enough to be this unguarded with him means more than she’ll ever know.

Finally she reaches him, but instead of letting him kiss her, she skirts around the counter, tugging the utility belt towards her across the tiles. “What do we have here?” 

She goes straight for the handcuffs, dangling them from her index finger.

“Am I in trouble, officer?” she asks with exaggerated concern, batting her eyelashes.

So. She’s in a playful mood. He can work with that.

Max clears his throat, straightening from his relaxed posture and letting his voice drop into a deeper, authoritative tone. “It would seem so, ma’am. Are you aware that impersonating a police officer is a crime?”

Liz gasps. “Are you going to lock me up?” She jangles the handcuffs suggestively.

He’s got her up and over his shoulder before she can react, and she’s lets out a yip of surprise, dropping the cuffs behind them as he strides towards the bedroom.

“Wait, wait—” she says.

“We don’t need them,” he tells her. “Ma’am.”

The bed’s still rumpled from the way they left it this morning, one lamp lighting the room. He tosses her onto the bed and panics when she yelps again, but she’s unharmed, just startled. While she scrambles to right herself, he strips off his shirt and pulls his leather belt loose from his hips. 

Liz has rolled onto her back but he loops an arm around her waist, tipping her so she’s on her knees facing the headboard, and deftly secures her wrists together with the belt. He’s pressed up against her back, the sweatshirt riding up between them so he can see—feel—she’s wearing absolutely  _nothing_  underneath it. It’s loose enough on her that it slips down one shoulder, and he presses a kiss to the bare skin there as he ties the belt to the bedpost.

“Officer,” Liz says breathily. Her cheeks are flushed, her mouth parted. He picks up the hat from where it’s fallen onto the bed and places it firmly back onto her head.

He frees himself from his pants with one hand as he checks with the other that she’s ready for him. They’ve never done this before without so much as a kiss, but the way she grinds back into him makes it clear she’s okay with that.  
He still eases into her slowly, adjusting her hips so he can sink in deeper, keeping his hands there to guide her. She moans and tugs at the belt.

“Don’t go easy on me, officer.”

“If you’re still talking, I’m not doing my job very well,” he tells her sternly. He focuses on silencing her, with long, smooth thrusts, putting as much power into his hips as he can. She stops talking, but she doesn’t stop making noise—but then, Liz is always vocal in bed. He likes the reassurance, and he definitely likes the way she’s rocking back against him.

It’s quick, hurried, rougher than anything they’ve done before. With Liz’s hands tied, it’s up to Max to stroke between her legs—he knows it’s more intense for her this way, and only a few seconds later she’s cursing, crying out his name, pulsing around him.

He comes while she’s still keening, twisting away from his fingers as he spills inside her, his world constricting to the connection between them, light, heat, and hope. 

They pant in unison, and he adds another kiss to her shoulder, planting a chain of them to the curve of her neck. “You okay?” he whispers. He loosens the belt, checking for welts but her skin is fine. It’s why he didn’t want to use the cuffs—they’d have cut into her wrist and left bruises.

She whines. “I don’t think I can walk yet.”

“That’s fine. We can just curl up right here for a little while.” He frees her wrists, turning her to face him so he can finally kiss her properly. They settle into his sheets, the ones which carry the scent of both of them now, and he marvels at how right it feels with her here. Home is a person, and that person is here in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on Tumblr if you have an idea for a short fic you'd like to read!


End file.
